


Beg.

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought to your knees and forced to serve the tyrant in horns, maybe not all is bad in this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg.

You did it. You knelt to the psychotic man in horns and allowed yourself to be subjugated, taken prisoner to spare yourself his wrath. What you had not counted on was being taken to his chambers and being made to wait for his “royal Highness”. The room is grand, ornately decorated as is truly meant for a king. Your attention is drawn away from the large shelves housing books that seemed to have spilled over to every surface--even a few on the bed--to the large oak doors currently being thrown open by the maddened god. His eyes take you in, as hungry as a man's eyes could be, and he watches you expectantly.

A small gasp passes your lips as you realize you are meant to kneel again. Immediately dropping to the ground, you fold yourself into a small, submissive pose. Hearing him move closer, you glance up. Mercy, he was tall. Looming over you, he looked every bit the god he claimed to be. He crouches in front of you and his scent sends you reeling; like mint and leather, he is intoxicating. Slight undertones of a natural masculinity find you, and again you're subjected to his scrutiny as you breathe deeply of him.

He tips your chin up, encouraging you to meet his gaze. You do, finding his eyes to be nearly the same shade as his armor--a deep, forest-like green. Odd, they almost seem kind.

"My, what a good girl you are." He gives a charming, though wholly unkind smile. A second passes and his gaze becomes inquisitive. "How I wish to hear you beg for me."

Your eyes widen, full pink lips still parted in genuine shock. "Y-your highness..," you start, unsure if a response is entirely necessary. He silences you again with a touch that you deem too gentle for the violence you saw earlier. A man shouldn't be capable of being so cruel and gentle at once. 

"You may call me Loki, but only in the privacy of my halls. Now, rise." He guides you to stand before gesturing to your clothing. "Take that off, I want to inspect my new plaything." He settles his weight into a large chair, thin fingers running over even thinner lips as he watches you. 

Your hands shake as he stares. Gathering the hem of your shirt, you begin to pull it off. The hemline had barely passed your navel when he rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

"No, do it.. sexier. Like a tease. Not like you are bored." The devilish grin on his lips tells you he is enjoying this, enjoying the power over you. 

"Yes, Loki." You acknowledge his command and think for a moment. Your hips begin to sway, ironically in your mind Britney Spears' 'I'm a Slave 4 U' is the beat you've chosen. Suddenly it's easier to bare your body to the Asgardian--dancing to music only you can hear has made you braver. You find your hands skimming over your stomach as you move for him. You can feel his gaze burning into you as you slide down your shorts, but when you turn to look at the chair he is no longer there. Frantic, thinking you bored him, you whip around to find him standing an inch from you. His large hands grip your biceps and hold you in place with little mercy. 

"What is your name, pet?" he asks, but you can barely stutter out a reply before he kisses you. His impatience is astounding as he pulls your now half naked body against all that hard muscle and oiled leather. You feel a fire start in your belly, working systematically through your veins and making you it's slave.

You moan his name against his lips, surprised to find he's as warm and kissable as any other human. Your own hands come up, shyly pulling at his jacket and whimpering--begging his approval. 

"I told you once already, I will hear you beg," he growls, ripping your bra from you to fondle your breasts. He touches you like you are sacred, something you have never before felt with a man. Usually its an easy grope before moving on, but no. Not with a god. 

He touches you like you are built for him, his lips at your throat as he kneads the mounds of flesh in his hands. His teeth sink into the juncture of your neck and shoulder, marking you as his own in an animalistic way. One of the fondling hands slips low, gripping your ass. He pulls you closer by the rounded globe before his other hand follows, hoisting you up like you weigh no more than a feather in his arms. You gasp, once again clinging to the god as he carries you to his bed. 

"Ask me for it," he growls, demanding your cries and pleas.

"N-no!" you call out, unsure if you want to give yourself to him.

He pins you to the bedding, silken sheets and the thick furs of animals you just know he hunted surround you, welling up to help hold you down. His hands part your thighs as his lips latch around one dusky rose colored nipple. Loki's tongue coaxes the bud into a stiffened peak as his own obvious arousal presses against your sex. He grinds into you and finally you break, crying out to him. "Please! Please my king! Ravage me as you see fit, take pleasure in me! Please! Just touch me!"

A wicked chuckle leaves him, soon followed by a gutteral groan as he rips your underwear away. He doesn't mind that it isn't lacy or hot pink like the men on Earth do. His focus is only on the rapture, the strict condemning pleasure you could offer him. Loki pulls back, a twist of his hand leaving him as bare as you, cock pressed firmly against your sodden lips. 

Again, you beg for him--the thickness, the warmth of him. All you can think of is the ways he could enter you. Like he knows, like he can read your mind--and for all you know, he can--he parts your lips with a skilled hand. The head of his cock enters you slowly, filling you to the brink as he buries himself between your walls. You can't help but moan, clinging to him as he pulls back to enter you again. 

You tangle your fingers into silky black hair, the contrast between your skin and the dark strands striking. The other hand skims along his side and lower back, feeling his muscles move in such a sinuous, electrifying way. It is perfect, and everything you were hoping your new master wouldn't be. His touch is strong, reassuring, and pulls all sorts of sounds from you as you writh beneath him. After a short time the god begins his true pace, the slap of skin against skin sounding nearly as good as it feels. Your cries echo off the vaulted ceiling, wrapping around until you can't tell what is a mock and what is still coming from between your parted lips. 

To Loki, you must be a sight: writhing, moaning, flushed in all the right places. The way his hands grip your hips, dragging you to meet each thrust... It is a ridiculous sin. No man, god or mortal, should feel this good. 

"Loki!" you cry, your peak washing over you. As you come, you hear his murmured praise, then feel it--his hot release inside you, his cock twitching, every jet--like you are hyper aware of him. 

You lay against the bed, spent. The god atop you pushes up, his own cheeks slightly redder than before as he pulls free from you. The sound of him leaving you is more upsetting than the actual sensation. You feel him there, holding your thighs spread as he watches himself leak from you. With a jarring realization, you understand what he has done. 

"No.." you breathe. Suddenly, any enchantment over this man is lost to you. "You.. No.."

"Did you think you were only here to be my pet? " A sneer. " No, as a king, I require an heir. Surely you understand." He pulls back from you, wiping his cock and hips clean with your bedding. "I've matters to attend to, I will have food sent in for you. " Another wave of his hand and he is again ornately dressed in armors. "Until next time."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time! Thanks for reading, please leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
